kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
ChuChu
|species = OctopusKirby's 20th Anniversary Celebration Book |affiliation = Animal Friends |caption = Kirby's Dream Land 3 artwork |gender = Female}} ChuChu is one of Kirby's Animal Friends who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ChuChu is a pink octopus with a large bow on the back of her head. Her best friend is Nyupun. She has also appeared in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as a cameo whenever Kirby obtains the Stone Friends ability along with Rick, Coo, Kine, Nago and Pitch. She also appears as a painting in Paint Panic in Kirby: Canvas Curse, as well as a collectible sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Abilities ChuChu, as well as all the other animal friends, have the ability to share and enhance whatever ability Kirby currently has. When Kirby is paired with ChuChu, she can swallow enemies while underwater, and ChuChu has her unique ability to stick onto ceilings and "walk" on them, but she can't do the same with walls. Music Etymology ChuChu's name may be derived from the Japanese onomatopoeia chu, the sound of a kiss. This could be in reference to her femininity. Trivia *Many of ChuChu's abilities revolve around either Kirby and her holding hands, or spinning while looking in each other's eyes, as well as the duo constantly giggling as if content with each other's presence. This is used to guess at a romantic relationship, which became a running gag in the (non-canon) manga where she is shown to have a crush on Kirby. In addition, one of the level intros shows Gooey flirting with ChuChu and her reacting violently, and another shows ChuChu and Kine fighting over Kirby's companionship. *Unlike other animal friends, who inhale enemies or have Kirby inhale them, ChuChu reaches out her arm and if she catches an enemy, she drags it into Kirby's mouth; essentially, using ChuChu gives Kirby Gooey's tongue-lash in place of an inhale. *As seen in Sand Canyon's intro scene, ChuChu has teeth. *ChuChu is the only female Animal Friend. *ChuChu has the same color scheme as Kirby. *ChuChu appears both as a sticker and as a stone statue via the use of Kirby's Stone ability (or Smash Bros. stone move) in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *On February 13, 2017, ChuChu appeared in artwork on the official Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter account, alongside Drawcia, Susie, Ribbon, Queen Sectonia, Elline, Claycia, Bouncy, and Adeleine. This marks the first time she has made an official appearance in Kirby media since Kirby's Dream Land 3. *ChuChu's Needle attack became a standard Needle move in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and later games, though it had much greater range and damage. Kirby's Spike Bomb ability from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards also seems to be based on this attack. *ChuChu's likeness is used in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Kirby can purchase and use the Chuchu Flask (which is described as: A flask that calls to mind a mysterious girl. The power of love that it holds heightens a number of abilities.) and Chuchu Cap from the Shoppe, both of which are based on ChuChu's appearance. Artwork KDL3 ChuchuKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' chuchucl.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Clean) Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) KDCol Kirby Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (Kirby's Dream Land 3 enhancement) KPR Sticker 114.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter Gallery TKCD ChuChu.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (weapon and armor) Sprites KDL3 Chuchu sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' References de:Chuchu es:Chuchu fr:Chuchu it:Chuchu ja:チュチュ Category:Allies Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Female characters Category:Characters